


Loved ones

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Depressing, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loved ones are precious <br/>I know this for a fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved ones

Loved ones are precious  
I know this for a fact  
And when you lose one  
It's like an attack

I've lost some loved ones  
To many different things  
I hate losing loved ones  
But it's a bell that has to ring

Loved ones are special  
I have many I should know  
But it just seems  
I couldn't let them go

You try so hard  
To hold on  
But in one small second  
Loved ones are gone

Sometimes at night  
I pray for lost loved ones  
Even though they won't come back  
This poem is for them the loved ones


End file.
